


TFP Reader Insert – Merry Birthmas

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Drabbles, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: What if the Tfp bots had a charge (platonic or s/o) who had a Christmas date birthday but the base instead celebrates Christmas and then they realize something is wrong because a friend is not having merry days and they decide to throw two parties?
Kudos: 29





	TFP Reader Insert – Merry Birthmas

** Autobots **

Optimus approached Miko, curious to know whether she knew anything about your recent malady. He had always thought you were looking forward to this Earth holiday, but it seemed that as it drew closer, you were becoming ever more subdued.

“Excuse me Miko, may I have a moment of your time?” He asked quietly.

“Sure OP, what’s going on?”

“I was curious to know if something is wrong with (Y/N). It seems to me that (s)he has been upset over something of late.”

“Hang on one sec OP and I’ll find out everything I can.”

If Optimus had thought Miko was going to be subtle in her investigation, he was mistaken as she yelled down to Jack on the first floor, “YO JACK, IS EVERYTHING COOL WITH (Y/N)?”

Jack who was standing with Arcee, looked to his bot in confusion, clearly asking her whether she knew anything about your glum mood. “Sorry Miko,” He replied. “Me and Arcee don’t know what’s going on with (Y/N).”

Dissatisfied with his answer, she turned her head to Raf and screamed the same question at him.

“I don’t know anything either Miko, what about you Bee?”

Bee let out a series of clicks and whistles.

“Are you sure?” Raf asked.

“WHAT DID HE SAY?”

“He said it’s going to be (Y/N)’s birthday on the Christmas party.”

“BAH,” Ratchet grumbled. “Is that really any reason to be upset? How ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous to her,” Bulkhead stated, coming in from a connecting hallway, having heard the tail-end of the conversation.

“So what can we do to fix it?” Raf wondered aloud.

Miko grinned excitedly, “I have an idea.”

* * *

“Optimus, why are the lights out?” You asked, wary of an attack.

Optimus, who had just picked you up from your house, opened his door for you and feigned ignorance. “I am not sure, but you should get out so I can transform and scout the area for danger.”

You complied with his order, allowing him the room to transform. Once he did, the lights came back on and everyone called out to you, “MERRY BIRTHMAS.”

You looked around, finding pictures of you growing up pasted to the base walls along with various Christmas decorations. There was also a table of part food that had two cakes on it, one decorated with snowmen and the other with birthday candles.

“How did you know?” You breathed, unable to stop smiling.

Bumblebee whistled as if that explained everything, and then the celebrations commenced.

* * *

** Decepticons **

“What’s wrong with you?” Starscream asked distastefully. He normally wouldn’t have said anything, but like the other Decepticons, he had come to care for you as the Nemesis’ only human and it seemed that you were sad about something, though Starscream pretended not to care, hiding his concern behind a sneer.

“It’s nothing,” You said quietly, overlooking the booming Christmas party that you had planned for the Decepticons.

“This silly event is all you have been talking about for weeks and now you have the _audacity_ to not only be upset, but to lie about it as well.”

You chewed your lip guiltily, “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“He thinks everything is stupid,” Knockout said, joining the two of you on the small balcony. “I on the other hand, am utterly invested now. So, what’s going on (Y/N)? Don’t make me drag it out of you.”

“Really guys, it’s nothing.”

“It is the human’s birthday,” Shockwave stated, startling Starscream and causing him to jump.

“Really?” Knockout purred, developing an interest in the cause of your sadness. “And humans regularly celebrate their creation day, don’t they?”

He turned for confirmation from Shockwave but the scientist was already gone, nowhere to be seen.

“Good riddance,” Starscream murmured, not bothering to hide his disdain for the creepy scientist.

“Look guys,” You said, bringing their attention back to you. “You should be enjoying the party, not fussing over me. Go on, get back to it.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Knockout grinned.

“He’s right. If you wish for a celebration of your creation, why don’t you simply demand it? After all, it is because of you that these fools are enjoying good high-grade tonight. Primus knows they better have fun now, because it will be them cleaning this mess tomorrow.”

“Decepticons,” Megatron’s powerful voice filled the room as he prepared for a speech. The room fell silent and it was obvious from the hushed atmosphere that everyone believed he was going to go back on his word and cancel the party.

“I have just been informed that it is our resident human’s birthday. Congratulate (Y/N) and celebrate any achievements (s)he has made in her life, or _suffer_ at my hand.”

You blushed as all optics fell on you and your balcony quickly became a pedestal. It was a wonder that Megatron had even found out, but you supposed either Soundwave or Shockwave had told him without asking your permission first. You were even more surprised that he was ordering all those around you to celebrate your life. Then again, you had heard rumours that Megatron was only keeping you around because of his desire to court you, though that was only break-room talk. You tried to catch Megatron’s eye over the sea of fawning bots, all promising gifts on their next trips to Earth. What you saw was him giving a warning glare to Starscream and making the silver bot back away from you. You swallowed anxiously and tried to enjoy what had just become an impromptu birthday party.


End file.
